memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tattoo (episode)
Which language I know they try to avoid naming the tribe Chakotay belongs to, but what langauge was his father speaking? Was it a real langauge? :Who knows? Amazing, though, how forty-thousand years pass and the language hasn't changed a bit... standard Chakotay crap. They romanticize and simplify 'native' into some sort of New Agey thing, and, as if that wasn't racist enough, they say Native Americans were so stupid they needed ALIENS to bring them to civilization. 10:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :: We do not know that the language hasn't changed a bit, just that the one word Chakotay used was still known to the aliens. For all we know, it wasn't even in common use. —Commodore Sixty-Four(TALK) 09:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Removed Removed the following nitpick and similarity. * In the scene located in Chakotay's quarters where he explains his native peoples' story of the Rubber Tree People to Janeway, Robert Beltran can be seen "corpsing" as he moves off camera. Kate Mulgrew, obviously aware of what Beltran is doing off camera, begins to smile while still in shot. The edit then cuts back to Beltran again. For the remainder of the scene, Beltran can clearly be seen holding back an urge to laugh. This inability of the editors to use shots devoid of "corpsing" actors is perhaps an indication of the difficulty Beltran had in conveying the Rubber Tree dialog in a serious manner. * Although this episode aired well before the TV series Lost, they share many of the same elements: flashbacks centered around one of the characters; a near-mystical jungle in which one of the characters must face an aspect of his past; the characters running through the jungle in a storm, only to be separated; the characters being separated by the sight of someone in the jungle; unseen "Others" (in this episode, the Sky People) in the distance; visions; use of the phrases "one of us" and "one of them;" the planet being protected, even as the island on Lost is protected; and, of course, there is the fact that Voyager itself is "lost" in the Delta Quadrant.--31dot 20:35, 12 September 2008 (UTC) "Myth" word usage I changed the original: *'' Janeway points out that he doesn't seem to believe the myth, and Chakotay counters by bringing up the story of Adam and Eve, and comparing that myth to his.'' To read comparing that belief. I'm not trying to be overtly Judeo-Christian here but I think writing it as a belief in Adam and Eve conveys the point better. However, I have to confess ignorance of the episode. If Chakotay himself said that Adam and Eve was a myth than it should be noted in the article as direct dialogue, so as not to confuse. --Obey the Fist!! 22:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) **It would only be accurate to describe Adam and Eve as a belief if Janeway believed in it, but as a member of Roddenberry's 24th century humanity, she does not. Therefore, "myth". 10:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Review *In a scathing review, Chuck Sternberg said that Tattoo was "built around a concept that is frankly racist and offensive," and that its message was that Native Americans "were backwards, language-less cave men until they were touched by white men from outer space." Sternberg gave it one out of ten. I've removed the above note, as it appears to be just a fan review. Just because a "review" is found on the Internet doesn't mean it needs to be listed here. If I am mistaken about it being a fan review, it can be restored, but the "scathing" would need to be removed, among other changes.--31dot 01:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Captain Sulu No one thinks Chakotay's reference of Captain Sulu is worthy of a mention in the continuity section? Brian F. Sanford (talk) 12:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC)brian.f.sanford :It is discussed at Sulu (Captain), so I'm not sure it needs to be here as well, though I won't stop it. 31dot (talk) 12:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC)